


in passing

by sumirufus



Series: mirrored existence [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, imagine how good hakuno would look in the homurahara uniform, mentions of Dan Blackmore and Alice guest starring as Hakuno's Adopted Family, past lives or some AU bullshit, this is absolutely impossible but leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirufus/pseuds/sumirufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from the store, Hakuno sees a familiar stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in passing

She wasn't often out in the evenings, but _that_ evening Hakuno had the displeasure of discovering that the fridge was practically empty upon her return home. So, without even changing out of her uniform, she grabbed her purse and went back out.

Fuyuki City wasn't very busy in the evening, but it wasn't empty either; Hakuno fit in easily with the crowd and tended not to be noticed. It wasn't that she was ignored; Hakuno had always simply been a person like any other. Plain. Average. A face in the midst of many. An incredibly normal existence. And that was fine with her, comfortable even. She didn't consider herself incredibly special. She was a normal girl going about her normal life.

She entered the store as usual, bought her supplies as usual, paid and left a tip for the cute guy behind the counter as usual, and began walking home, all completely as she usually did. Everything was as it should be. 

Until a pair of blood-red eyes met hers and her entire world froze.

She stopped, and the blond foreigner stopped too. He regarded her impassively, and she did the same. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his posture was relaxed, but somehow Hakuno knew that that man could kill her easily. His gaze burned hers; how she could meet such an intense gaze without reacting puzzled her. His eyes confused her — they were fierce and proud and frightening and mocking all at once. Part of her told her to be afraid of the man with a gaze the colour of freshly-drawn blood. Part of her told her to run, part of her told her not to move.

Most of her, to her confusion, told her that she was the safest she had ever been.

The crowd passed around them, but neither of them moved. She blinked and expected him to be gone when she opened her eyes again, but he was still there, still watching. She couldn't see any visible emotion in his eyes, and she was sure her gaze was the same, but internally she was a storm.

What felt like memories swam in her head, memories of falling falling falling, the feeling of oblivion, then golden light and fear and warmth, and eyes that regarded her with disdain. Of the scent of cherry blossoms and the comfort of a saviour, of crawling and crying and _give up give up just give up already_. Of being eaten up and dying and anger _how dare he forget me but why am I so pissed off I trusted you I came to trust you_ then a sword at her size, a haughty laugh that was somehow joyful and the weight of a galaxy crushing an opponent.

She remembered the feeling of being submerged in water, then arms around her pulling her back to the surface. Warm arms, strong arms, the arms of a King and tyrant and hero. The arms of her Servant.

But the images were gone as soon as they came, washed away like pictures on the sand, and she was left with an aching feeling of loneliness and hopeless affection. She knew in that moment she would always feel alone now, she would never have that feeling of comfort and safety and partnership she had recalling those memories that she couldn't remember anymore. 

She found her gaze softening slightly, and to her surprise she smiled at the foreigner. Not a beaming grin, or a warm smile, but a small thing, a mere curling of the lips. Subtle, but confident. 

"Good luck," She said to him, though she wasn't sure if he could hear her. "Do your best."

Without knowing what she meant by those words, she began walking again, back down the regular streets surrounded by the everyday people, back to her normal house where her little sister and grandfather would be waiting. Back to her regular everyday life.

The blond man watched the brunette as she went, and found he didn't see her as just part of the rabble — he had the distinct feeling that that person wasn't just a mongrel; that person was _his_ mongrel. His personal possession. He remembered something, pulling a girl out of the water and a city filled with gold, far, far away. He wondered why.

With a shrug, he turned and walked the other way from the abnormally plain girl whom he acknowledged as his Master once upon a time, back up the hill to the Church where he had waited for ten years, and soon the encounter was forgotten.

That night Hakuno dreamed of ancient Uruk, of a tyrant king and a friend of mud, and a voice that promised to show her the pleasure of living.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the stupid relationship these two have in CCC
> 
> this probably takes place before the events of stay night or something
> 
> i might write more about ~alternative hakuno~ in the stay night universe if interest is shown idk


End file.
